Pablo's Flute
Pablo's Flute is the 25th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Señor Tucán *Pablo (debut) *Pablo's Grandfather *Cows *Sheep * Pablo's Chickens *Lama's *Friendly Owl Summary Dora and Boots must save Pablo's Flute from a drought. Recap Dora wants to read a book to Boots called "Pablo's Flute." Dora gets out the book with a picture of a flute from Backpack. She also has a book about bongo drums, a guitar, a cowbell and an accordion. The story started with a boy named Pablo who lived in a rocky farm high in the mountains. Pablo and his grandpa worked so hard to try and take care of the plants & animals on the rocky farm. It was hard for the plants and food to grow. One day Pablo's grandpa carved a wooden flute of 5 different colors. The 1st color is purple with 1 hole; the 2nd color is orange with 2 holes; the 3rd color is yellow with 3 holes; the 4th color is violet with 4 holes; and the 5th color is red with 5 holes. Pablo puts the pieces in order from smallest number all the way to the biggest number. When Pablo plays his flute, everything starts to grow. The fruit, the plants; the chickens laid lots of eggs and the llamas and cows start dancing and the ground is all green. After Pablo plays his music, a terrible storm approaches, a powerful wind knocks the flute out of Pablo's hands. After the storm dies down, Pablo and his grandpa searches for the magic flute and without it, he can't make any beautiful music. The corn stops growing, the plants stop sprouting, and the chickens stop laying eggs. Everyone in the forest is sad and that they missed the magic flute. After the story, Dora and Boots are on a search for the magic flute. It takes a while but they finally found Pablo's magic flute. Dora catches and puts it into her backpack pocket for safe keeping. Now they have to go to Pablo's Mountain and give back Pablo's magic flute. Map says that they have to go over a windy bridge and through a spooky forest to get to Pablo's Mountain. Dora and Boots are walking on the path until they see Swiper. They stop Swiper and he runs away. Now, they approach a windy bridge. The wind is blowing hard. Boots drops the flute and it breaks into pieces. The pieces are gathered up but not in the right order. Dora remembers that Pablo sang a little song to put the flute together. They sing the scale starting with the lowest note and ending it off with the highest note. The pieces are laid out close together and the blue arrow clicks the pieces from the smallest number of holes indicating the lowest note to the largest number of holes indicating the highest note. First, the blue arrow clicks on the 1 hole piece, then the blue arrow clicks on the 2 hole piece, the 3 hole piece, the 4 hole piece and the 5 hole piece. Once the flute is back together the flute plays its notes from the lowest note all the way up to the highest note. Dora catches the flute and she and Boots duck their heads down low to avoid getting caught with the strong wind. After they cross the windy bridge, they walk down the path and they approach the spooky forest. Boots see something flying, he gets scared and hugs Dora tight with his eyes closed. Dora tells Boots that it's okay, it's just Señor Tucán and he's telling them that they should watch out. They have to watch out for "las culebras" which is Spanish for "the snakes," "los lobos" which means "the wolves," and "los murciélagos" which means "the bats." Señor Tucán tells Dora and Boots to listen for the friendly owl. The friendly owl will lead them through the spooky forest. As Dora and Boots enter the spooky forest, they see 4 different colored paths; a green path, a red path, a blue path and a yellow path. The blue path is where the friendly owl is. The bats are on the green path, the snakes are on the red path, and the wolves are on the yellow path. They thank the friendly owl and they make it through the spooky forest. They are now getting close to Pablo's Mountain but as they're on their way, the path stops by a cliff. Boots tries running up the cliff, but he falls and Dora catches him. Dora and Boots decide to climb up the cliff using a rope. Dora throws the rope around a tree at the top of the cliff and in no time, they climb up the cliff to the top. After that, they see Swiper climbing up the cliff. They stop Swiper and after Swiper snaps his fingers, the rope breaks and Swiper bounces down the cliff back onto solid ground. He shakes his head and runs away. Dora and Boots call out to Pablo saying that they found his flute and give it back to him. His grandpa tells him "Tocas tu musica" which means "play your music." Pablo counts to 5 in Spanish. Dora and Boots also to 5 in Spanish. Pablo plays his flute and the entire forest starts to grow. The trees grew, the mangoes sprout, the corn grow, a cow moos by the barn, the chickens lay lots and lots and lots of eggs, and the llamas and cows dance once again. Pablo's grandpa told him "tocas tu musica Pablo, tocas tu musica" and he laughs. Dora and Boots are happy, the entire forest is happy and even Pablo and his grandpa are proud that he got back his magic flute and that he can play his beautiful music once again. And that is how Dora and Boots found and brought the magic flute to Pablo and how Pablo made the entire forest grow. Places in episode #Windy Bridge #Spooky Forest #Pablo's Mountain Trivia *Dora & Boots stopped Swiper twice in this episode. *It is unknown how Swiper got into the book. *Pablo appears again as Dora's classmate in "Pepe the Pig's School Adventure." *This is the 25th episode of the show. *In some scenes, Dora's voice starts to sound like her late Season 2 voice. *Pablo now appears in the spin-off series Dora and Friends: Into the City. *Instead of jumping into the book, the events of the book seem to be reality as Dora and Boots find the flute near them. *This is the last Season 1 Episode to find Boots. Gallery MV5BMTQ5NjEzODI4MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDU5ODM2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg map to Pablo's mountain.png 159988.jpg in bush.PNG broken.PNG Pablo's flute.jpg Character Find Boots Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2001 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Move to the Music Episodes Category:Egg Hunt Episodes